Moge-ko
"Yesss... '''ALL' for Moge-ko, yes?"'' Moge-ko (もげ子) is the dictator of Floor 4 in the Mogeko Castle, and the secondary antagonist of Mogeko Castle. She was made by the Mogekos, intended to be the perfect little girl made from sugar, spice, and everything nice. Unfortunately, they accidentally used concrete instead of sugar, thus creating the psychopath she is today. Appearance Moge-ko appears to be a normal teenage girl. Her blonde hair is styled in the shape of Mogeko ears. When pleased, her eyes appear black (but are actually an extremely dark purple) – when angered, they turn red, and her smile fills with sharp teeth. Her outfit consists of a black vest with a row of three brown buttons, a black tie, a red collared shirt with black cuffs, a scarlet skirt, and black boots, socks, and pink panties. A Mogeko tail can also be seen, as well as black nail polish. Personality "Oh hey!!! The other day I stepped on a snail!!!! That was super fun! ♪ Crunch! Smoosh! ...Hah! ♪ Hee! ♪" Moge-ko is described as a "psychopath" by many of the characters. Her hobbies include using Mogekos as "toys" for her torture (the primary choice being crucifixion), and has had several of her victims stuffed to display in her room. After meeting Yonaka, she asks to "play" with her – whether through physical or sexual torture (like the Mogekos) is unclear. The rooms adjacent to her own are filled with blood-red crosses, and can sometimes be seen with bloody Mogekos hanging with arms outstretched. She has a large collection of scary books in her room. In the Normal End, she describes a torture she would like to inflict on Yonaka. She appears have multiple personality disorder, having two immensely different personalities, one being fairly nice and lucid, albeit still noticeably psychopathic, and the other one completely insane, violent, and threatening. In her nicer personality, she often talks in a singsong voice. Like regular Mogekos, she likes Prosciutto, but also enjoys eating marshmallows and macrons. She states that she loves naps. She tells Yonaka and Defect Mogeko that she loves people who love her and do what she says (although afterwards she says how much she want to kill them) Despite this, she seems to have an affinity for all things cute. Her room is decorated in pastels, and she has Mogeko dolls littered around. Abilities "Special Skill: Shield! Teehee. ♪" Moge-ko wields a knife with a curved tip. She has extensive knowledge in torture. She also is able to observe Yonaka and Defect Mogeko without them noticing, and raise a psychic shield strong enough to block a RPG. She also has great resistance against cold weather, as she was able to travel to the Mogeko Kremlin dressed in her usual attire without any apparent issues. She also may have other unknown powers, as in the Normal End when threatened King Mogeko, he burst out crying, despite his great powers, implying even he is unable to fight her. Trivia *Moge-ko's protrait in Funamusea's CHARACTER SHEET is hidden. Her portrait can be found here. *Despite only being the dictator of Floor 4, has control throughout the castle. She was able to get the Mogekos on Floor 5 to chase Yonaka and Defect Mogeko, and was able to release the Very Grotesque Mogeko. This is most likely because everyone is too afraid of her to disobey her *In the Bonus Room, two notes are relevant to : **One states that Moge-ko has a thing for tails and thighs and that this is top secret info. It also states that the author of the note will die in a few days. The note is covered in bloodstains, implying that she found the note and killed its author. **The other note is the note describing Hashaskys. Although not directly linked to her, the author states that it would be a pain if Moge-ko found the note, and that her interests lie in such pointless things. The note is covered in bloodstains, implying that not only did Moge-ko find the note and kill the author, but that is what inspired her to go to the Mogeko Kremlin and capture General Mogekov Hashasky and several Hashaskys. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Mogekos Category:Humans Category:Hybrids Category:Mogeko Castle characters Category:Mogeko Castle Gaiden characters Category:Sprites